1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to water treatment devices and, more particularly, to swimming pool ionizers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water ionizers for treating water, particularly swimming pool water, are known in the art. Typically, such ionizers have a pipe in which a pair of destructible electrodes are disposed. When a voltage is developed between the electrodes, ions are released from one electrode and attempt to jump to the other electrode. However, when water is flowing through the pipe, the ions are diverted by the water flow. Copper/silver electrodes are used since copper and silver are toxic to various types of viral, bacterial, and plant life. Therefore, using an ionizer in a swimming pool reduces the growth of algae and helps maintain hygienic water conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,170 discloses such an ionization system. The '170 system includes a T-shaped pipe having an input, an output, and a central opening. A pressure fitting is secured in the central opening, and includes an anode, a cathode, and a temperature sensor. First and second bar graphs are displayed by the ionizer. The first bar graph represents pool demand and is proportional to temperature. The user adjusts voltage through the anode via a potentiometer to alter the displayed second bar graph, which is proportional to ion output. The user adjusts the second bar graph display to match the first bar graph display and thereby match ion supply with pool demand.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,444 discloses an electrolytic pool purification system that includes an anode, a cathode, and a pump sensor. The pump sensor senses when the pump is operating and controls the supply of power to the anode/cathode so that ions are only produced when the pump is operating. The pump sensor senses pump current to determine whether the pump is in operation. The '444 patent suffers from the disadvantage that the pump sensor of the electrolytic pool purification system must be hard-wired to the pump, and therefore represents an increase in cost to the pool owner.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a water ionizer which is operable generally only when the pump is operating to move water through the pool, but wherein the water ionizer is not wired to the pump. There also exists a need in the art for a water ionizer which provides some indication to the user that the electrodes need to be replaced.